Forever and Ever
by Caloola
Summary: Rin has spent a large amount of her life in the village that Lord Sesshomaru left her at when she was eight but now she is turning sixteen and everything is about to change. From a random proposal to a disappearing dog demon how will Rin cope? And with so many obstacles in her way will she really be with Lord Sesshomaru forever? Rating may change.
1. Time Can Only Tell

**Ok first of all I just want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and favourited my one-shot and if you haven't read it already you should go check it out. I'm thinking about adding a second chapter but not sure if I will. Let me know if you want me to write it. Now this is going to be a longer fic... although I have no idea how long it will be. I'm just writing when I have ideas and we'll see where it goes. I'll try to update as often as I can and I would love any idea you guys have for the story. Reviews and criticism is appreciated too. Oh and let me know if anyone is horrendously OOC. Trying my best to keep the characters in line but I tend to get sidetracked. So enjoy and review!**

**Oh and since I forgot to mention this in my one-shot I don't own Inuyasha (T-T) I just enjoy messing around with Rumiko Takahashi's characters...so...let the fun begin!**

It had been several years since he had left Rin at the old miko's village. She would be safe and learn to be around her own kind again but, now it was finally time for her to make the biggest decision of her life. Would she return to her lord or stay in the village? Time could only tell. Her sixteenth birthday was arriving quickly and although he had already waited so many years, the last few months had felt like an eternity, even to a demon lord such as himself. And now her birthday was a week away.

"Jaken."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?'

"Go to the palace and prepare Rin's birthday gift. Take A-Un"

"Bu...But milord, what if she refuses to return with us?" Jaken questioned shakily.

"Silence Jaken. Go." Sesshomaru commanded with a glare.

"Ahhh...Yes milord! Right away!" Jaken trembled with fear as he ran to A-Un. As Jaken headed in the direction of the western palace Sesshomaru turned to his own destination. He slowly walked towards the village by Inuyasha's forest. He would be early by a couple of days, even at his slow pace, but that would give him time with Rin before she had to make her decision.

* * *

The sound of Rin's giggling filled the small flower-filled clearing. Kohaku had joined her on her walk again today and she had to admit that it was much less lonely having him around the village. She enjoyed his company and he was following her around like a puppy. The only negative was that she had no time for herself but, he made her laugh so much! Rin began giggling once again at Kohaku's newest story. The boy may be a bit obsessive but when it came to story telling he was unrivalled. It made her miss travelling with her lord, Sesshomaru. Now the only news she got was second-hand and the adventures, only found in stories. That is why she loved Kohaku's company as much as she did. While living in the village he has been the only source of adventure.

She was sure Lord Sesshomaru was still off on many adventures but during his visits the only stories she could get were from Jaken and they tended to be so long and boring. At least she got to see them all when they visited. Oh how she missed them all so much! One of the reasons she visited this field so much was because it was the place Lord Sesshomaru had taken her on his first visit and was now where they met for each visit. The flowers of course reminded her of her travelling companions as well. She would wait in this meadow for hours on the days that they were supposed to visit waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to arrive, although he rarely kept her waiting that long. Rin continued to daydream about her adventures with Lord Sesshomaru as her and Kohaku began the long walk back to the village.

" Rin did you hear me?"

" Huh? Oh sorry what were you saying Kohaku?"

" Well I was just letting you know that I've decided to stay in the village. It is easier now that some time has pasted and Sango and Miroku are going to need even more help now that sister is to have yet another child"

"Oh Kohaku! That is great news!"

"Yeah, I'm going to start rebuilding one of the unused huts in the village soon so I don't have to stay with my sister's huge family anymore." Kohaku said with a smile on his face. He was overjoyed by Rin's enthusiasm. Soon all his plans would fall into place and the village would truly become home.

* * *

When we arrived at the village I was greeted by Kagome and her children Kotan and Mya. Kotan was Inuyasha and Kagome's first child and had been trouble since the moment he was born. Kotan was a double of his father in both looks and personality aside from having Kagome's smile and level of compassion. Once when I was taking him on a walk in the forest before Mya was born we found a small injured bird and he insisted that we nurse it back to health. I was going to go back to the village to find something to carry the bird with but Kotan refused to leave it behind, even for a moment and carried the poor thing all the way back to the village. He took care of that small bird with the same fierce protectiveness that he now shows to his younger sister Mya. Mya has the same bright silver hair and golden eyes of her father and brother along with their trademark puppy dog ears but aside from these obvious features she looked identical to her mother. She acts almost exactly like her mother as well besides the fact that she is extremely shy around new people. Kotan had just turned three and Mya was almost two so I'm used to babysitting the two quite often. Kagome was pregnant with their third child who would be born very soon. I greeted her warmly as Kohaku and I headed towards Sango and Miroku's hut.

As we approached a line of children rushed out to meet us. I laughed as they swarmed around me and their uncle, a steady stream of words flowing from their mouths. First there was the twins Koharu and Kotara, who had turned seven a few months before. Then there was Muso who had been born days before Kagome's return. They were followed by their three-year old sister Sara and Sango who was holding their six-month old brother, Kazu. You would think that five children was enough but Sango had just announced that she was pregnant again, leading to Kohaku's current visit. It was great to have him around and I was excited about him moving into the village. I love Kohaku like a brother and it will be great to have his help while taking care of all the children.

It also means that I will have more time to work on my training. Sango has trained me in hand to hand combat as well as swordsmanship while I've been in the village. Kagome has also taught me what she knows about archery ever since we discovered my spiritual powers a few years ago when I accidentally purified Inuyasha. Luckily he just became human for a few seconds but it could have been much worse. Although I have no interest in becoming a priestess, I like the idea of being able to protect myself if it was necessary...not that Lord Sesshomaru would let anything lay a hand on me. Either way I want to be ready for anything and I wouldn't want to accidentally purify Jaken. I grabbed my two katana swords, my bow, and my quiver and left Kohaku, Sango, and the kids.

"I'm gonna go train for a while" I said cheerfully over my shoulder as I headed to the training field that had been set up on the edge of the village. As I approached I saw Inuyasha and Miroku coming from the field. It looked like they had just finished up for the day.

"Hey Inuyasha! Hi Miroku!" I called as they approached.

"Hey Rin.. You headed to the field?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yeah. I have to stay practiced so I can save you from the next demon attack" I joked. Miroku just laughed at Inuyasha's small scowl as they continued on towards their homes. It's been too long since the last time it was just me I thought as I approached the field. I'm always babysitting or helping Kaede and now that Kohaku is living in the village I doubt I'll ever be able to go for a walk alone so I should enjoy the time while I can. Now, what to work on now? Hmmm...Maybe some sparring. I turned around to set up the fighting mannequins that we had built around me and took out my swords, setting my bow and arrows to the side. My last thought before focusing on my target...It's been way too long...


	2. The Proposal

**Ok guys so here is the second chapter for you. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourite this fic. You guys are amazing :D**

**Disclaimer: I own...well...nothing.**

I had finally arrived at the village. Rin was not expecting me so I went to the old miko's hut but, no one was there. I was about to leave for our meadow when I overheard Rin's name being said. It was from a couple of huts over where the demon slayer was talking to her husband, the monk.

"Oh Miroku, I am so excited! Rin will be so surprised!" I moved so I was closer to the hut but hidden from their view. It was not spying...I was simply making sure my ward was safe from this 'surprise'.

"Sango, tell me again, how does Kohaku plan to ask her?"

"Kohaku told me he is going to talk to her during their daily walk. He should be asking her to marry him any minute now." Marriage! To my Rin? How is it that I, the great Lord Sesshomaru, was not aware of this? I must go immediately and find her. With that thought I ran off into the forest following her scent to our meadow. I stood behind a tree on the edge of the clearing to observe.

I hear Rin's laugh break through the silence of the forest and peer past the tree to view the meadow. Her and the boy are sitting near the middle of the clearing. I watch as she absent-mindedly picks flowers and hums to herself, occasionally laughing at the story the boy is telling. He does not even seem to notice that she is barely paying attention to his words. Hm. This as the boy trying to win my Rin's affection? Pathetic.

"Rin?"

"Yes Kohaku? What is it that troubles you?"

"Well Rin there is something I want to ask you. I was planning on waiting until after your birthday but I just can't contain my secret anymore."

"What is it Kohaku?"

"We have gotten to know each other quite well during our stay in this village and I have grown fond of your company. You know me better than anyone and I have grown to know you too."

"Kohaku? I don't understand..."

"Rin I...I want to be with you forever. Will you consider becoming my wife and starting a life together here in this village?"

"I...Kohaku...I...I'm speechless."

"Rin I love you and I will do anything for you. I just want to make you happy."

"Oh Kohaku I know...and I love you too..." At her words I turned and ran. I can not comprehend what has just happened. She is leaving me. My Rin is leaving...

* * *

"Rin I love you and I will do anything for you. I just want to make you happy." What is he saying?! How am I supposed to answer that? I am so not ready for this!

"Oh Kohaku I know...and I love you too...but only as a close friend. You are like my brother Kohaku. I am afraid I must refuse your proposal. I am sorry if I made you believe I was interested in you. I also wish for nothing more than your happiness."

"I...I understand. Rin I truly wish you would learn to see me as something more...I will wait for you if necessary." Oh no. This is headed downhill fast! Will e never give up on this? I do not want to be his wife!

"Kohaku..."

"Rin. Please. Stop. Just think about it. My offer will stay open to you...I will not take no for an answer. Please Rin just consider the idea, It does not need to be soon but I would like permission to court you in the future." He really is serious about this. How do I refuse without hurting him? I don't think I can...

"Kohaku I...I just don't see you that way but...but I will think about your offer and give you an answer after my birthday."

"Thank you Rin! All I ask is that you give us a chance."

"Kohaku?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I think I would be more comfortable if we returned to the village now."

"Of course. Allow me to escort you back." I nodded as we began to walk back to the village. Just what have I gotten myself into now?

**So I hope you like it...Shorter than the last one but this is where the chapter felt finished so review and let me know what you think :D **


	3. How To Choose

**Okay guys thanks for all your feedback! It's great to read all you reviews :D I agree with you all that last chapter was too short but that was because it was originally part of this chapter and I decided to split it in two. This one was I bit harder to write since I have to try to keep Sesshy in character but still describe how he feels...which is well...difficult. Plus Rin's inner frustration... But without further ado here it is...**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me... Neither does Sesshomaru, or Rin, or Kohaku, or... well you get the point.**

As I ran my mind raced. What was this feeling? Abandonment? No. That can not be. I should be happy. I will finally be free of this burden. But do I truly want to be freed from Rin? What is happening to me? Why does it feel like I am being crushed under a pile of rock? Hn. Impossible. I could never be so weak. Why does the thought of Rin leaving make me feel weak? I do not understand. The boy seems to make her happy. She will be happy and I will no longer have to be responsible for her well-being. It is for the best. She will never return now anyway. My little Rin will choose to stay behind in the village with the young demon-slayer. I will have to leave her behind. I told her it would be her choice. She promised forever...but she was just a young child then. She has grown into a young woman and now...now she will leave me. This is the best thing that could happen. But she will not rejoin me and her birthday gift will be pointless...she will never see it...No. I will do what is best for my ward. I will visit the village on her birthday briefly and tell her she may stay in the village permanently. There is nothing I will not give for my Rin. I shall leave her behind for her own happiness, for her life is short and she must live her life to the fullest. I can not ask her to give up her human lifestyle to follow me. I must let her go...no matter how much it pains me. Hn. It does not matter. Whatever makes Rin happy. But I can not face her yet...

* * *

'What am I supposed to do now!' Rin raged as she attacked the fighting dummy in front of her, obliterating it with her spiritual powers. 'How can Kohaku do this to me? How can I tell him I don't love him that way?' She then returned her swords to their sheathes and moved over to the targets Kagome had set up for her, grabbing her bow and arrows. She began to hit target after target...blowing them all to pieces. Finally she ran out of arrows and fell to the ground as a tear escaped down her cheek. Even fighting could not break her dark mood. 'What do I do now? Do I break my best friend's heart or ignore my own heart? If I do accept his proposal can I grow to love him? Will I ever be able to return his feelings? And what of Lord Sesshomaru? Will I ever see him again if I accept? Will he ever ask me to return to him or will he simply visit me on occasion until I die? So many questions with no answers. Is Kohaku my best chance at happiness? If I accept his proposal I shall never be able to return to my lord's side. How can I decide between a future that may never be an option and a future that may not make me happy? But am I really alright with being alone for the rest of my life?'

* * *

Rin's sixteenth birthday had finally arrived. It had been a long couple of days for Rin, who was constantly thinking of Kohaku's proposal. Should she accept? What would make her happy in the long run? She did not know. Luckily Kagome had taken care of the party planning for her birthday. If it had been left to her the party would be quite boring. Rin had decided that she would stop thinking and simply try to enjoy her birthday party...that was until a certain demon lord decided not to show up...

"Lord Sesshomaru promised that he would be here Kagome. Where could he be?"

"Rin, Sesshomaru has not missed a single visit since he left you here in the village. He will be here shortly."

"But Kagome! He is almost never this late. And it's my birthday! He would NEVER be late for that."

"Calm down Rin, I'm sure he is on his way. Perhaps he is simply late because he has to bring your birthday present? Whatever it is there is nothing you can do to rush his arrival so please come and join us all inside. It is your birthday and the party just isn't complete without you."

"Ok Kagome." Rin said with a sigh. "I'm just worried about him, that's all."

"Oh Rin, Sesshomaru can take care of himself. It will do him no good for you to worry. Now come on. Let's go join the others." Rin nodded as she took a final look at the skies and allowed Kagome to lead her into her and Inuyasha's hut to rejoin her birthday party. She tried to enjoy herself but her thoughts kept going back to the missing demon lord. 'Where could he be? He hasn't missed a single visit yet and he decides to skip my birthday of all things! If he doesn't show up soon...' Rin suddenly noticed that the hut had gone quiet, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Rin."

She spun around to see the exact person she had been missing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!...Your late." She noticed the bitterness in her voice only after the words had escaped her lips.

"Hn. Come. I must speak with you." Sesshomaru turned and exited the hut without looking to see if she was following. He began to head towards their meadow, knowing that she was following by the closeness of her scent. Sesshomaru slowed slightly when they entered the forest to allow her to stay close. He was dreading this conversation but he had already put it off for far too long.

"Rin. I hope you have fared well." He stated as they entered the meadow, slowing to a stop. Finally he faced her and looked her straight in the eye for the first time that night. 'When had she grown so tall that she could look me in the eyes?' He thought.

"Of course milord. You have always ensured that I have had the best."

'Yes.' He thought 'She must always have the best. Now I must let her go. It is for the best.' He was still trying to convince himself as he began to speak. "Rin. It is time...time for you to make your choice. You may stay permanently in the village if you wish...or you may return with me to the western palace on my next visit. I will leave you now. I expect you to have made your choice by my next visit. Goodbye."

"Wait milord!" Rin called as Sesshomaru turned and flew away. "Wait..." Her voice now lowered to a whisper. But he had still heard. He did not turn back. 'If she has time maybe she will change her mind. Maybe she will stay with me. Forever.' The words rang through his mind. He could not handle her refusal. He needed time to prepare for her rejection.

* * *

He left! He just asked me to return to his side and then he left me! His next visit is months away and now I am stuck in this village until then. He didn't even wish me happy birthday or get me a gift. Does he even want me to return? He acts as though he is dreading my decision. Am I truly that much of a burden? That is all I am to him. A burden that he no longer wants. With Kohaku I would be a blessing...but can I ever give up on being with Lord Sesshomaru? How do I choose between the two?

**What do you guys think? Should she accept Kohaku's proposal or return to the western palace with her Lord? Answers will be given next chapter but in order to get those answers you need to...you guessed it...REVIEW! Please let me know what you think and who you want her to choose. Until next time... - Casa**


	4. The Best Choice

**Hey guys! You are all amazing! I'm baking you all invisible internet brownies. When I woke up the day after posting the reviews had doubled :D So here you guys go: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned be me T_T**

After leaving the clearing I went straight back to Kaede's hut. I couldn't stand to rejoin my birthday party. I really have to think this through...Kohaku expects an answer tomorrow...And I should say yes. He would love me and treasure me. With Kohaku I would never be lonely or unwanted. He would never just leave without saying something. My life with Kohaku would be happy and easy. I would grow to respect him and maybe even love him as a husband. We would get married, settle down in the village and have children who would become a new generation of strong demon slayers. We would grow old together and finally die together. it would be like a fairy tale. I would have all I could ever want out of my human life...but why is it that I have no interest in this? Kohaku would make me happy...but I would never be complete. My heart knows what I plan to do even though my head disagrees. But I made a promise...and I promised forever. I was only eight then but I knew I could not live without Lord Sesshomaru. I don't care if he thinks of me as a burden. He said that it would be my choice. He always keeps his word. if he truly didn't want me around he would have abandoned me long ago. He wouldn't have revived me, if not the first time, the second time. He may not like it but he is stuck with me...forever. Not that it seems to bother him that much. He could have left me at any point...but he always returns for me. It is strange. I just realized that he almost never let Jaken stay behind with me. Jaken always had to follow him but he always seeked me out. Hmmm. Maybe that will change now that I can defend myself? Oh well. A lot of things will change but change is good. Now I just have to tell Kohaku my choice. Hopefully he will understand that I must go with milord. I must keep my promise.

* * *

Kohaku and I were on our afternoon walk. I had already tried to talk to him several times today but I jus couldn't find the right words. But now...I couldn't put it off any longer. I had to tell him.

"Kohaku"

"Yes Rin?"

"I...I have made up my mind. I can not marry you."

"Rin. I-"

"No. Kohaku le me explain. Last night Lord Sesshomaru gave me a choice. I can stay in the village permanently or go to the western palace with him. I have until his next visit to decide but I made up my mind a long time ago. When Lord Sesshomaru returns I will leave with him. I can not stay here with you. I promised to stay beside milord forever. if he does not wish to take me with him I will follow anyway. I am really sorry Kohaku but I plan on keeping my promise."

"But Rin, you are a human! How can you waste your short life by following him around? Do you not want a family? A home? Your own life?"

"Kohaku Lord Sesshomaru is my family. He is the only home I have ever had. And I owe my life to him. I will follow him to my last breath."

Kohaku stood shocked as I turned and walked back to the village. The very village that I would turn my back on...and just as I left Kohaku, I would not look back. All I had left to do was wait.

* * *

Three months had never felt so long before. I was tempted to go back sooner than planned but I needed her to be sure about her decision. it was not a choice to be made lightly...and hopefully she would change her mind...No. That is not what I want. I want her to stay at the village. I want her to be happy. I want to see her. Wait. Where did that come from? Hn. Whatever. I will visit her shortly. My usual visit is planned for tomorrow. No more delays. I must be prepared for her to leave me. Tomorrow may be the last time I see Rin. Perhaps I shall bring a parting gift. She will never receive her birthday gift if she chooses to stay in the village so the least I can do is give her one last present...Hmm...I shall bring her the necklace I have intended to give her. It would be such a waste if Jaken went through all that trouble with that dragon demon and she never received it...

* * *

(AN: Just to confuse you this is in Rin's POV but has Sesshomaru's thoughts in ' ' so yeah...)

Today was the day. The last three months had been so hard. Kohaku is constantly trying to change my mind. it's quite annoying. After today I won't have to worry about it though. I have all that I'm taking with me packed, just a second kimono and a few small gifts that Lord Sesshomaru has given me over the years. There is so much more I'd like to take but it is much to heavy for travelling. I'm ready to leave now, I didn't realize how hard it would be, but I'm ready. As soon as the sun came up this morning I grabbed my bag, along with my weapons, and walked to the meadow. I almost feels like a normal visiting day, picking flowers and humming as I wait. A few hours have pasted and I suddenly feel an odd sensation on the back of my neck. It feels like someone is watching me from the shadows. I stand and turn in the direction of this strange feeling as Lord Sesshomaru emerges from the edge of the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You came, I'm so glad!"

Sesshomaru's mind began to race. 'She is glad? But I am about to leave her behind. Does she truly care so little about me?'

"Rin"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You have decided."

"Of course milord! I have packed all that I can carry but some of your gifts are too large to carry. I am afraid I must leave them behind if we are to continue travelling.'

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. 'Does...Does she plan to return to me?'

"Rin, do you realize what you are leaving behind?" The demon lord could not help letting his curiosity show around the girl. No. Young woman. 'She is no longer the orphan child who followed me around blindly...Yet does she realize just what she is giving up?'

"Yes I do milord. I am well prepared to leave this village behind."

"You will not be able to have a full human life if you follow me. No husband. No family of your own."

"I am aware...but you are my family. You, master Jaken, and A-Un. I will sacrifice my own human aspirations so I can follow you."

"Hn. If you are set on this choice I will not stop you." He then held out a box to me. "Here. Your last visitation gift."

"Oh thank you milord!" I said as I took hold of he box. I slowly opened e lid and peered inside.

"Oh wow...it's beautiful." I whispered under my breath, knowing that he could hear me. it was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. The necklace had a silver chain and a small pendant hung from it. The pendant was a silver teardrop with the most awe-inspiring crystal set into it. The stone was almost he exact color of Lord Sesshomaru's eyes and when it caught the light it appeared to be on fire, as if there were flames trapped inside it.

"Th...Thank you milord." I said, my voice starting to return to normal. "Would you help me put it on?"

"Hn." He took the necklace from me and placed it around my neck. " Now Rin, we shall return to the village to obtain your remaining belongings. They shall be sent to the western palace. You may bid the others in the village farewell. Then we will be on our way."

"Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hn."

**Ok that's it! Now I have to go! Going camping and my ride is waiting...so REVIEW! Please :D**


	5. A Fairy Tale Ending

**Okay guys I'm gonna start by thanking you guys for so many reviews and apologise for such a long wait...It's been a crazy week with a surprise math test in the middle of summer vacations and a family reunion. I'm at the lake right now and am not sure if I'm even going to get enough service to get this up but I'm trying :) The plus side is since I have little to no internet out here I have mapped out most of my story so I know where its gonna go eventually but you're gonna have to read to find out ;D So without further ado: My, way to short but it's as good as it's gonna get, chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Me-Inuyasha**

**I watch but sadly I don't own ANYTHING**

"Kaede, I'm going to miss you so much!" Rin said as she pulled the old miko into a hug. Hn. Human sentimentalities can be quite irritating...and lengthy.

"Aye child, we will miss you as well. Have you said farewell to Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Yes Kaede, along with Miroku, Sango, and all the children. I'm just sad I won't be here when Kagome has her baby."

"Oh yes Rin, we will miss your help when it is time for that delivery. We will have to get Miroku's help in keeping Inuyasha out of the birthing room. Last go around Kagome nearly 'sat' the poor boy to death." Hn. My half-brother's lack of intelligence still shocks me. What a disgrace to the family. My murderous thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rin's laughter.

"Yes, I will miss all of you so much, but I am ready to move on." Rin said with a small smile.

"We understand Rin. Just remember that you will always be welcome in this village."

"Thank you Kaede!" My young ward said as she gave the old miko yet another hug. I wonder how much longer this will take?

"You are also welcome here Lord Sesshomaru if you can ignore your brother's banter"

"Hn. Half-brother." I said immediately.

"We should be leaving now Kaede" Rin interrupted. " I wouldn't want to delay Lord Sesshomaru any longer than I already have."

"Of course child. My blessings go with you. I have a feeling you will need all the luck you can get for the unusual journey ahead of you."

"Goodbye Kaede" Rin said softly with a tone of finality. It seems that she is finally ready to leave. She looks quite melancholy though...perhaps I shall bring her back to the village to visit...The boy, Kohaku, entered my line of sight as he ran towards us...Hmm...maybe it's best if she gets a clean break and never returns. Ever.

"Rin...wait!...Please don't...don't leave." It seems the boy is out of breath from such a short run. Hn. He could hardly be worthy of my Rin.

"Kohaku...You know I won't stay. Why do you drag out this suffering?" I can smell the sadness resonating from my ward's scent. The boy seems to create this feeling. I will have to remove him from the situation. He is becoming quite the problem. I drown out his reply as I step in front of Rin.

"Silence. It is time to leave. Rin." With that I turn and begin to walk only to find my way blocked once more by the young boy standing in my path. "You're in my way. Move."

"Kohaku please just leave! There is nothing you can do." Rin pleaded with the boy.

"Rin. I told you that I would never give up on you. Never." The boy said as he pulled out the chainsaw he kept strapped to his back. Hn. This boy dares to challenge me? Preposterous.

"You wish to fight me?" I questioned.

"I intend to defeat you. Rin, I will show you who is the better choice." I must admit the boy's overconfidence is...Entertaining...but he has no chance of winning this battle.

"Kohaku, you have one last chance to walk away." I said as my hand moved towards the swords at my waist. Suddenly I felt Rin move in front of me blocking the boy.

"Lord Sesshomaru please wait! Please don't hurt him..." Her voice trailed off.

"Calm yourself Rin. Step aside." I said as I reached for the tenseiga. I would heed the girl's request. I would not seriously injure the boy...on purpose. Suddenly the boy's chainsaw flew towards us and headed straight at Rin. I pulled Rin out-of-the-way and turned back to the boy, whose eyes had widened at his near mistake.

"Rin...I...I didn't...I'm so sorry..." The boy sputtered.

"You made a mistake. Now go and make no more." I was shocked by my own mercy. When did this happen? Normally I would just kill the boy. He was a threat to Rin. He must be defeated.

"I will not leave!" The boy yelled, regaining his confidence. "I will fight for Rin to stay, I will fight so she can have a normal life! She once made a promise to stay by your side. My terms are this; release her from her promise, or I will continue to fight!" The boy swung his weapon again, aimed straight at my chest. I quickly moved backwards taking Rin with me and releasing her where she would be safe. I stepped towards the boy as I drew the tenseiga. "You insult me. You will use the tenseiga to try to defeat me? It can not even cut." The boy scoffed as he swung his chainsaw once again. This time I simply stepped to the left and knocked the weapon aside with tenseiga. I returned it to its sheath as I moved forward and pinned the boy to a tree with one hand around his throat before he was able to pull back the chainsaw. I heard Rin gasp and once again ask that I spare the boy's life. I looked Kohaku straight in the eyes and saw his determination.

"I release Rin from any promises she has made to me at this point. If she chooses to stay by my side then it is not because of obligation." I then dropped the boy and he sunk into a small pile at the bottom of the tree, barely conscious. "Rin, follow if you so choose." I stated as I turned and began to walk away from the village. At first it seemed that she had indeed decided to stay in the village but when I reached A-Un I heard her footsteps running behind me. A few seconds later she came into view, her face red from running.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

(Kohaku's POV)

I could barely keep myself from losing consciousness...but I had hope. Sesshomaru had released Rin from her promise. I managed to hold my head up as he spoke.

"Rin, follow if you so choose." I looked towards Rin as she began to follow him. Suddenly she stopped and turned back towards me. She walked up to the tree I was leaning against and slowly knelt before me. There was a look in her eyes I did not want to see. Pity.

"Kohaku, I'm sorry." I saw a tear roll down her face. "I do not want the fairy tale ending you offer...I just want to be happy." She gave me one last look as she turned and ran after him...and I knew that this would be goodbye. Maybe not forever...but it was an ending for us. At first I could make no sense of her parting words. Fairy tales were all supposed to end happily...but I began to understand that it was my fairy tale and she did not like the role she was to play. She does not want an ordinary existence like I did. She wants something extraordinary...and extraordinary is something I can not give her. I still love her but I am beginning to understand...Love only works when you work together for the things you want but our dreams are polar opposites. We only work against each other. So this is the end for us. The beauty with endings though, is that you are finally free...and that is just the beginning...

**Okay so I got a little deep there but I think Kohaku is the kind of character who thinks about these things :D So again sorry about the late update and review and let me know your thoughts. Also sorry it's kind of short. Love constructive criticism so don't hold back just REVIEW! Thanks guys :)**

**-Love Casa**


End file.
